Óculos Vermelho
by xAkemihime
Summary: Aquele óculos de armação avermelhada havia sido um presente bem especial. — Sarada centred.


Naruto não me pertence.

Não gosto de desperdiçar uma ideia quando tenho ela, então mesmo não sendo fã assim do casal (SasuSaku)... decidi escrever rs. Contém também uma leve pegada SuiKa -q.

* * *

Óculos Vermelho

O dia havia acabado de amanhecer quando Sasuke finalmente chegou à sua casa na residência do Clã Uchiha. Ele havia acabado de chegar de uma exaustiva viagem, como lhe era de costume, mas diferente do usual, desta vez estava acompanhado.

Acompanhado de velhos amigos.

Karin e Suigetsu andavam ao seu lado, eles já haviam visitado o amigo antes, quando a filha deste nasceu, mas de lá até então haviam se passado anos. Seis, para ser mais exato. E apesar de muitas coisas terem acontecido com aqueles dois (como o estranho fato deles finalmente estarem juntos como um casal), eles não haviam se esquecido de Sasuke, e decidiram fazer uma pequena visitinha à família do Uchiha quando o encontraram em meio a uma missão.

Depois de cumprimentar a esposa com um beijo e Sarada com outro, Sasuke imediatamente notou que algo estava diferente em Sarada.

Agora ela trajava um esquisito óculos de grau de armação preta e desengonçada em seu rosto. Ele não pode deixar de achar aquilo estranho.

Sasuke olhou da filha para Sakura em um questionamento mudo, no qual a rosada logo se adiantou para responder.

— Aparentemente ela tem algum problema de vista, não é nada demais, mas precisa usar óculos.

— Você a levou a algum médico especializado?

— Sim, claro, me falaram que é comum e...

Karin estava quieta olhando da criança para Sasuke e Sakura conversando, quando finalmente decidiu fazer algo a respeito.

— Certo, ficar com isso aí não vai funcionar. — Ela disse, atraindo a atenção de todos, enquanto agora remexia o interior da pequena mochila que havia trago consigo. Procurou por mais alguns segundos até finalmente encontrar o que queria. A mulher se ajoelhou na frente da pequena Sarada, estendendo-lhe um pequeno saquinho preto. — Aqui, considere como um presente da sua madrinha favorita. — Piscou, sorrindo de leve.

Sarada não disse nada, mas bastava olhar para a menina para saber que estava curiosa. Ela logo abriu o saquinho, tirando de lá um pequeno óculos em armação vermelha, semelhante ao que Karin estava usando.

Olhou novamente para a ruiva que agora voltava a ficar de pé.

— Eu sempre tenho um reserva caso o meu acabe quebrando. Só precisa de alguns ajustes no grau da lente e vai ficar ótimo. — Deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais, embora suas bochechas denunciassem certo constrangimento.

Sarada tirou o óculos preto e estranho do rosto e experimentou o outro. Fez uma careta feia devido ao grau de Karin ser mais forte que o seu, deixando sua vista meio atrapalhada. Sakura, sorrindo, lhe estendeu um pequeno espelho, no qual a garota olhou com curiosidade o próprio reflexo.

Logo depois Sarada retirou os óculos, substituindo pelo preto que ainda possuía o seu grau, e esboçou um curto sorriso para Karin.

— Hn. Obrigada. — Respondeu timidamente.

— Ah é... não foi nada demais. — Karin balbuciou ainda sem graça.

— Karin sendo gentil? O que aconteceu com você? — Suigetsu que até então estava em silêncio, finalmente disse de forma debochada.

Uma veia saltou da testa da mulher ao seu lado que lhe fuzilou com o olhar.

— Cale a boca, idiota! — Exclamou enraivecida enquanto o outro apenas se limitou a rir de forma provocativa.

Karin tinha seus momentos em que sabia ser uma pessoa carinhosa, mas quando se tratava de Suigetsu, a mulher nunca deixaria de lado o seu jeito explosivo de ser. Mesmo depois de ter se tornado esposa daquele irritante ninja.

Certas coisas, no fim, nunca iriam mudar.

* * *

As pessoas sempre falam que o óculos da Sarada é igual o da Karin (até rola aquela "especulação" de que a Sarada é filha dela... por conta de um óculos), daí me veio a ideia KKKKKKK "e se na verdade foi a Karin que deu isso para a Sarada?". Enfim, foi bobinho, mas espero que tenham gostado XD

Reviews?


End file.
